L'enfant du Temps
by Elendrhys
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity a disparu, Eternal Sailor Moon perd irrémédiablement ses pouvoirs et les Sailors Senshis se trouvent être démunies face à un ennemi aussi puissant que mystérieux. Coincidences? Oeuvre du Destin? Nul ne le sait. Une seule chose est certaine, le 31ème siècle a de nouveau besoin d'aide.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages de Sailor Moon sont l'unique propriété de la géniale Naoko Takeuchi (que ton nom soit glorifié héhé ^^). Je les emprunte et promis je les rends après! Cela dit, les ennemis et les personnages rajoutés sont les miens, ils sortent tous de ma petite tête bien pleine de bêtises!

Voilà en ligne ma première fic sur . J'en ai écrit d'autres sur un autre site français mais celle-ci est inédite, je la poste et la fait lire pour la première fois. N'hésitez donc pas à commenter, critiquer, démolir, aduler ^^. En bref, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre. Bonne lecture

_**L'enfant du temps**_

1.

Il n'existait plus qu'une seule solution désormais... appeler à l'aide. S'y résoudre était une terrible épreuve mais le roi Endymion se savait au pied du mur. Les dix membres du conseil royal de Millénium d'Argent avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui et sur le trône laissé vide de la Néo reine Sérénité. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença:

**« - Oui, je vois à vos regards que vous vous posez tous des questions. Elles sont légitimes, je le concois et je suis prêt à y répondre en toute honnêteté. **

**- Où est la reine, Majesté?** Demanda aussitôt Eden Bristae, le sénateur en charge de l'Australie. **Cela fait des jours qu'elle n'est pas apparue! Est-elle souffrante?**

Le jeune homme venait de résumer en quelques phrases la majorité des questionnements que se posaient les autres membres du conseil.

**- Elle l'a été oui, effectivement. La reine s'est sentie mal il y a plusieurs jours de cela, une fatigue inhabituelle qui a amené Sailor Mercury à l'examiner avec attention. **

Tous se rappelèrent de cet instant, ce moment où la guerrière de Mercure avait fait son retour au palais de cristal alors qu'elle se trouvait avec les autres Inner Senshis en visite diplomatique sur les petites planètes habitées de la ceinture d'astéroides de Celest'hya. La Cour s'était déjà posée des questions à ce moment-là. La royauté s'était gardée de tout commentaire et aucune explication n'avait été amenée quant à ce retour soudain. Personne n'avait su de quoi il s'agissait avant aujourd'hui.

**- Est-elle toujours en convalescence? Est-ce grave?** Continua Thomas Fisher, le vice président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. **Personne ne l'a vue à la Cour depuis des jours. Même les domestiques ne l'ont pas croisé! La rumeur de la disparition de la reine commence à se propager dans le palais. Nous craignons même qu'elle aille plus loin sur le continent!**

Le roi acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, conscient lui aussi que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Cependant, les mots qu'il avait à leur donner lui retournait les tripes. Cette terrible vérité avait un goût de défaite et de désespoir.

**- Elle n'était pas gravement malade,** finit-il par dire après une bonne minute de silence.

Les conseillers royaux semblaient retenir leurs souffles.

**- Juste une faiblesse passagère dûe à un manque de sommeil et de trop nombreuses heures passées en visites d'Etats. Elle était éreintée et Sailor Mercury lui a ordonné de prendre du repos. Nous avons donc pris les dispositions en ce sens et nous avions l'intention de vous en faire part le plus rapidement possible mais... **

De nouveau, le souverain se sentit rattrapé par le désastre de la situation qu'il vivait en secret depuis des jours. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur ses doigts qu'il tortillait nerveusement et sur cet anneau d'or qui brillait avec tant d'éclat à son annulaire. Il entendit les murmures à travers la salle de conseil -que la reine avait voulue simple mais décorée avec soin de tapisseries de soie et autres tableaux à la gloire de l'art terrien- et l'impatience qui en ressortait. Il lui fallait donc affronter la vérité et les conséquences qui en découlaient.

**- Mais il s'est passé un événement qui a chamboulé nos projets, **complêta-t-il en faisant face à la dizaine de regards posés sur lui. **Il y a une semaine de ça, alors que la reine gardait le lit comme convenu, les gardes postés à l'entrée de la chambre ont entendu une agitation à l'intérieur.**

**- Sa Majesté n'était pas seule? **Demanda Crystal dy Maëstryah, l'ambassadrice officielle de la Terre dans la galaxie.

La belle jeune femme brune avait les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, à l'instar de la plupart de ses confrères. N'y avait que Truyan Dhalys qui conservait la neutralité parfaite qui faisait sa réputation sur le continent asiatique qu'il représentait.

**- Elle devait l'être si, **répondit Endymion d'une voix sombre. **Ils se sont donc inquiétés et ont appelé Sailor Vénus pour qu'elle puisse entrer et voir ce qu'il en était. Et elle n'était plus là.**

Le roi s'attendait à un brouahah, à un déluge de questions et à sentir la panique dans les yeux de ses conseillers. Il en fut ainsi et pas autrement, lui rappelant dans la douleur qu'il était désormais pris au piège de la vérité, implacable et insupportable.

**- La reine a disparue?** Répéta Renn Zenawi, ramenant ainsi un semblant de calme dans la pièce.

Il était de si haute stature et si impressionnant physiquement qu'il imposait le respect en une seule parole. Sauf que le calme ne put être que de très courte durée.

**- Elle a été enlevée.**

De nouveau, Endymion fut submergé d'interrogations courtes auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre. Qui? Comment? Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien et les Sailors Senshis étaient toutes sur le qui-vive pour y trouver des réponses. Sailor Vénus menait une enquête sans repos depuis des jours pour chercher la moindre piste à explorer qui pourrait les mener aux commenditaires de ce rapt. Pour l'instant, elle ne trouvait rien et personne ne s'était manifesté. Pas de rançon, pas d'explications. Rien. Juste le néant et une inquiétude que tous pouvait lire sur ses traits tirés.

**- La princesse Lady Sérénité a donc été mise à l'abri sur l'île lunaire pour plus de précaution,** expliqua le roi en se levant de son trône pour pouvoir avoir une pleine vue d'ensemble sur ses sujets. **Sailor Saturn et les guerrières Amazon veillent sur elle le temps que durera notre enquête.**

Tous acquiesçèrent. Il était plus qu'essentiel de mettre l'héritière sous bonne garde.

**- C'est toujours Sailor Vénus qui est chargée de l'enquête?** Demanda Lyara Williams, l'autre représentante africaine.

**- Avec Sailor Mars, oui. Nous ne voulons pas ébruiter l'affaire donc il est indispensable que tout se passe dans la discrétion la plus absolue. Les autres senshis continuent donc leurs tournées d'inspection comme si rien n'était arrivé...**

**- Mais ça va se savoir rapidement que la reine a disparue si elle ne se montre pas au prochain bal des fleurs,** objecta Lena Pavlova, la poupée russe au teint de porcelaine. **Que va-t-on dire au peuple?**

**- Rien du tout, **répondit le roi, ramenant ainsi un silence de mort dans la pièce.

**- Rien du tout?** Répéta Grego'rhys dy Maëstryah avec surprise. **Sauf votre respect Majesté, je ne vois pas quelle excuse pourrait contenter vos sujets et les gouvernements présents ce jour-là. **

Endymion secoua la tête.

**- Il n'est pas question d'excuse ou explication. La reine paraîtra au bal, comme à chaque année. Il ne saurait en être autrement. **

**- Je vous trouve bien confiant Majesté,** répliqua enfin Truyan Dhalys sur un ton monocorde, d'un détachement à faire frémir.

Sa voisine, Elodyah Leighton, lui jeta un regard aussi lourd de sous-entendu que celui du reste de ses compatriotes. Le conseiller prit un temps infini avant de leur confier le reste de ses pensées et Endymion ne fut pas le seul à le trouver une nouvelle fois bien trop mystérieux pour être honnête.

**- Le bal aura lieu d'ici à vendredi et nous sommes mardi si je ne m'abuse. Qu'est ce qu'il vous dit que la reine aura été retrouvée à la fin de la semaine? **

Le roi ne retint pas un petit sourire satisfait. Intérieurement, il se félicita d'avoir mis en place cette réunion après avoir trouvé une échappatoire et pas avant comme cela était prévu sur le calendrier officiel. Ces quelques jours en plus lui avait permis de mettre un plan au point avec Sailor Pluto et donc une solution à apporter à ces sujets trop concernés. Truyan Dhalys n'allait pas pouvoir parader encore longtemps.

**- Avec Sailor Pluto, nous avons trouvé une solution à ce problème, **répondit-il simplement. **Nous allons appeler à l'aide.**

**- Qui peut nous aider dans ce genre de situation? **S'interrogea Reese Beckett, l'ancienne première dame des Etats-Unis devenue récemment ambassadrice du continent sud américain à Crystal-Tokyo. **Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire Majesté?**

Endymion sû aux regards intrigués que l'on posait sur lui qu'il n'était pas question de laisser planer le mystère plus longtemps. Tous attendaient sa réaction pour savoir comment agir auprès des peuples terriens qu'ils représentaient.

**- Nous allons faire venir la seule personne à pouvoir nous sortir de cette impasse...**


End file.
